The objective of this study is to understand the relationship of lens cell division to induction of specific morphological and biochemical alterations that have been associated with the differentiation of lens cells in vitro. We want to define: (1) the cell morphology with which gamma-crystallin is associated; (2) if cell replication is necessary for gamma-crystallin appearance; (3) when during the cell cycle gamma-crystallin appears and (4) consequences of gamma-crystallin appearance in terms of cell proliferation. In additional experiments, we want to determine the effect of epidermal growth factor and insulin (alone and in combination on the above parameters).